


Tremble

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Caught in the Act, Daddy Drarry, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Potter-Malfoy twins, Top Harry Potter, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: James and Scorpius accidentally catch their fathers fooling around in the Quidditch shed, it’s just too good a teasing opportunity to pass up.





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/32049047898/in/dateposted-public/)

“Are you _sure_ they came this way?” Scorpius grumbled to his brother as they trudged down the hill towards the Quidditch pitch, brooms slung over their shoulders. Their fathers had promised them a flying lesson, but they couldn’t find them.

“Yes Scorp, they said they’d meet us at the pitch” James replied in the sort of tone that Scorpius just _knew_ his brother was doing an epic eye roll. Not for the first time, Scorpius resented those lousy seven minutes in age, that James had on him.

The brunette and blonde glared at each other, neither prepared to give an inch, nothing new there but right now Draco was cursing his son's timing. Harry was balls deep in his husband’s arse, edging him closer and closer to losing control.

“Harry please” Draco whined to Harry’s amusement, as he slid all the way back in, he could feel the subtle tremble that ran through Draco’s body. His muscular thighs are shaking with the effort to keep still. Grinning wickedly, Harry nipped on Draco's ear

“They’ll hear you if you aren’t quiet!” by the glare his husband threw his way Harry knew Draco would get his revenge.

“They’ll go in a minute,” Draco said hopefully, unconsciously shifting his hips back to impale himself on Harry’s girth. His husband was having none of that and pulled back at the same time.

“You bastard!” Draco hissed just as Harry thrust forward, to his loud groan.

“Shhhh” Harry reprimanded but proceeded to drive his husband mad. After fifteen years of marriage, Harry knew how to reduce Draco to a quivering mess, repeatedly dragging the head of his cock over Draco’s prostate, making him see stars and whimper in pleasure.

“Fuck Harry, I’m so close please fuck me!” Draco demanded, louder than he intended, both adults past caring.

Unfortunately, for them, that was the pleading need their son’s heard on the other side of the door. They stared at each other in shocked horror.

“Ewww gross!” they said in unison. The boys knew their fathers were gay; they had never hidden it, but no twelve-year-old wants to think of their parents having sex, particularly not in the Quidditch shed.

“I don’t think our game is going to happen,” James said giving the door a reproachful glare, Scorpius nodded in agreement.

“I doubt Papa is going to want to straddle a broom.” James stared at his brother shocked before bursting into laughter.

“You can tell him that, I’m not.”

“Where’s your Gryffindor bravery?” Scorpius teased his brother.

“That’s bravery not stupidity, come on let’s go back it looks like it’s going to rain anyway.” Shouldering their brooms the boys walked back to the house, arguing about the upcoming Quidditch games.

Later that night over dinner, Draco apologised to his boys for forgetting about the Quidditch match.

“That’s okay Papa; we didn’t think you’d be straddling a broom comfortably anyway!”

The reaction was instantaneous; Harry choked on his mouthful of wine and Draco went an impressive shade of red to their son's delight as they high fived each other.

 


End file.
